


Another Tumblr Prompt

by if_he_had_to_guess



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess





	Another Tumblr Prompt

Rafe huffed as he stared up at his fiance through narrowed eyes, strands of his brown hair hanging down in his eyes.  
Sam hovered above the smaller male, pushing his waist down into the mattress as he ground their hips together, pulling a groan from that perfect, clear throat, the sound sending a surge through Sam’s body that caused him to lean down and kiss and bite at the skin, Rafe’s hands coming up and tangling in Sam’s dark hair as he tilted his head back.  
They’d been in their bed like this for a good time now, Sam having come home from work particularly needy today, and if Rafe had to guess it had something to do with his shitty new co-worker pissing him off. Not that Rafe minded; nights like these were some of his favorites.  
He held onto his brawny fiance for dear life, a moan falling from his lips as Sam twisted his body in just the right way, pulling from his thoughts as he immediately buried his face in Sam’s neck, a complete flushed mess behind his forced scowl and narrowed eyes.  
Sam chuckled a bit to himself as his pace quickened, his fingertips digging into Rafe’s skin as he wraps his arms around his smaller frame, listening blissfully as Rafe hisses out obscenities under his breath, Sam shifting his attention from Rafe’s neck to his ear, nipping at the soft skin, drawing a low moan from Rafe’s mouth.  
A jolt shot through Sam’s body when he heard Rafe his through his teeth: “fuck me harder, Samuel!”  
A request that he was happy to oblidge.


End file.
